Inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor chip, and more particularly, to a semiconductor chip capable of improving reliability.
As the diameter of a semiconductor substrate (or semiconductor wafer) increases and the degree of integration of a semiconductor chip increases, reliability of semiconductor manufacturing processes or a semiconductor chip may degrade. Accordingly, efforts are being made to improve reliability of the semiconductor manufacturing processes and/or the semiconductor chip.